voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakeru Kamui/Character
Kakeru Kamui is one of the demons you can select in the game 10 Days with My Devil. Background Kakeru is the leader of the demons, in addition to being the Prince of the Demon Realm. He, along with his half brother Meguru, are the sons of the governing Demon King. Unlike his brother, he is part of the elite in the Demon Realm. In his main story, you learn that growing up, Kakeru was always treated differently because of his Princely status. He was raised differently from his half brother, often being told that he was special and important. Kakeru is thought of as being perfect and claims to be able to do anything. Appearance Outfits *'Demon Business Attire:' Kakeru wears a black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt while on official demon business. He wears a dark blue suit with white dress shirt and a blue patterned tie while working at the office. *'Casual Attire:' This outfit consists of a black t-shirt with a long-sleeved green jacket, along with a necklace that has a cross attached to it. Personality Kakeru is arrogant and bossy, claiming that he requires "absolute obedience" to his commands, and is pretty much perfect in everything he does. He's pretty cool and collected most of the time, and likes to tease you. Kakeru has a fairly indifferent attitude towards girls. He's used to having them throw themselves at him to try and become his Queen, and therefore doesn't trust their motives. He also has a dislike towards humans: he believes that they are foolish idiots who only live for their own selfish desires, are too afraid of death, and are too stubborn to die when their time comes. At first, his cynicism towards humans and women make Kakeru believe that you are beyond trusting and understanding, as she is both human and female. But by spending your final ten days with you, he realizes that they have more in common than he originally thought. Kakeru only acts like a spoiled prince because of his upbringing and his belief that no one would want him for who he really is: a warm and kind man who is weak to tickling, children, and dogs. But thanks to you, he finally finds his place in the world: with the woman he loves. Once the you become his girlfriend, he shows his possessive side. He constantly reminds you to never cheat on him and that you are his. He also vows to always protect you and never let you out of his sight. When Kakeru catches Shiki trying to convince you to stay at the Demon House, specifically because he fell in love with you and wanted to continue eating your homemade cooking, Kakeru pulls you away from Shiki and tells him that he would never give you up. He even admits to hold "the greatest jealousy in the universe" for you in his epilogue. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= Coming soon... |-|Epilogue= Coming soon... |-|Dating a Demon= Coming soon... |-|Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Wedding Sequel= Coming soon... Trivia *Kakeru's mother left the castle when he was just 10 years old. Afterwards, a 5-year-old Meguru and his mother moved in. This means that Kakeru is 5 years older than Meguru. *Kakeru and Meguru's last name, Kamui, is written with the Japanese characters for "god" (神) and "majesty" (威厳). This is a reference to them being members of the royal family. (If you combine the Japanese character for "god" (神) with the first Japanese character of the word "majesty" (威), it will translate to "Kamui" (神威).) *He has the same birthday as Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, Hiroshi Kirisawa from Metro PD: Close to You, and Tsumugu Kido from Our Two Bedroom Story. Category:Kakeru Kamui Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Page